Composite fiber and resin reinforcements have been known in the art. For example, composite reinforced fiber panels have been used as reinforcements for wood structural members. One problem that has been encountered with such prior art reinforcements has been the difficulty in creating a strong mechanical adhesive bond between the reinforcement and the wood structural member. Generally, the bonding surface of such reinforcements have been modified after forming in order to enable a strong mechanical adhesive bond. Examples of prior art reinforcements with such modified bonding surfaces can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,736,220, 5,721,036, 5,648,138, 5,498,460, which all name Tingley as inventor.